


I'm Glad You Came

by Elri



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, America's Got Talent AU, Fluff, M/M, Surprises, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has a surprise for Poe that doesn't work out as well as he'd hoped.</p><p>Luckily Poe has a better one that works perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> Song in the fic and the title come from the [ song of the same name by The Wanted ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ggzxInyzVE) and if you haven't heard Oscar Isaac sing [ go do that right now ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URchUjgghb0)
> 
> I decided to use the judges panel of this season since I'm currently watching it and have their voices in my head more so than previous panels.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you too oopsabird for proof-reading.

“Poe!”

The man in question looked up as BB-8 jumped down from the couch and ran over to the man who had burst into the apartment. Finn crouched down to greet the excited mutt before looking up with a huge grin on his face that Poe couldn’t help but return.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“America’s Got Talent auditions are going to be here next week and I got us tickets to go watch!”

Oh shit. “When are they?”

“Thursday.”

Poe’s heart dropped, “Aw, man, Finn I would love to, but I have to take BB-8 to the vet for shots and that’s the only day I have free that they can fit me in.” It came out in a bit of a rush but Finn didn’t seem to notice. Aaand there was the hurt puppy look that could rival that of the actual puppy in the room. “I’m really sorry, I would love to go, and if it were any other day I could but apparently this is a busy time for them so if I don’t go Thursday they might not get me in for another month.” _Breathe, Dameron._

“Oh, that’s too bad man. But hey, we all know BB-8 is the queen of the castle, gotta make sure she’s taken care of.” Finn was smiling but those brown eyes were still sad and Poe almost caved in.

They talked for a bit longer before Finn had to leave, apparently he’d just stopped by to tell Poe about the tickets before heading to work. After he’d left, Poe texted Rey to apologize for hurting her roommate’s feelings then turned to BB-8. “Well, that could’ve gone better.” The orange and white dog just wagged her tail, oblivious to her owner’s sad frown.

\---

On the day of auditions, Finn and Rey took their seats and settled in for hours of whatever America had to offer. Rey had managed to placate Finn a bit by reminding him they could see how many of the day’s auditions would actually be shown on TV, and tell Poe about the ones that were cut. It had been a long day; Finn was sufficiently embarrassed by and proud of his country, Rey had fluctuated between loving and hating her dual citizenship. Simon had used his golden buzzer on a dance crew and no one else spectacular had performed since.

Then a familiar face walked out on stage with a guitar slung over his shoulder. Rey glanced over at Finn’s shocked expression and had to look away so she wouldn’t start laughing.

“Hello,” Mel greeted Poe.

“Hi,” He grinned and looked out at the crowd.

“What’s your name?”

“Poe Dameron.”

“And I’m guessing you’re going to be singing for us today,” Howie jumped in.

“That’s right.”

“What do you do for a living, Poe?”

“I used to be in the air force, but was honorably discharged a few years ago. Now I work as an engineer on base.”

“Wow,” Mel let the crowd’s scattered cheers and applause peter out, “and how long have you been singing?”

“My mom used to sing to me when I was little and my dad taught me to play guitar. He always said that I was lucky because I got her voice and not his.”

“Well then, let’s hear it.”

Poe brought his guitar around and started singing, “ _The sun goes down, the stars come out…_ ” The crowd start cheering almost immediately. When Poe got to the first verse there was a one-line difference: “ _I decided my jacket looks well on you, well on you_ ” and Finn started crying because not only was Poe singing his favorite song but he was singing it _to_ Finn.

When the song was over the audience and a few of the judges took to their feet. Finn was still crying and Rey was torn between laughing and making sure he was alright. She settled for taking his hand.

“So, Poe,” Simon started, “I think we’re all very glad you took after your mum. Heidi, you stood up, why don’t you start.”

“I did stand up, that was amazing. I noticed you changed the words a little, is there someone you were singing for?”

“Yeah uhm,” Poe ducked his head, going from charming to shy as he bit his lip, “There’s this guy who really likes that song and I really like him so I wanted to do something special for him. And, actually,” he laughed a little, “I’d asked his roommate to get tickets to come here so I could surprise him, and then he ended up getting tickets before she could so I had to tell him I needed to take my dog to the vet to get shots.”

“And does your dog need to get shots?” Howie asked, joking.

“Yes but she’s not due in for another month so it was only a half lie.”

“So he’s here right now?”

“Yeah, our friend texted me to let me know where they are,” Poe waved in the direction of Rey and Finn, “Hi Finn, sorry I used my dog as an excuse.”

“Well, I think it’s time to vote then, Howie?”

“I could tell you put a lot of heart into that song and that made it a very touching moment for me, I’m going to say yes.”

“Mel?”

“Poe, you’re charming, you’re attractive, and you can sing, I want to see more of you, it’s a definite yes from me.”

“Heidi?”

“I don’t want you to have lied about your dog for nothing so I’m going to give you your third yes.”

“Congratulations, you have four yesses; we’ll see you in the next round.”

Poe punched the air and Finn let out a whoop before both went running off to find the other. A camera man followed Poe after he talked with Nick while another followed Finn out into the hall. Rey was right behind him to snap a picture of the moment they saw each other and went running into a rib crushing hug.

“You jerk,” Finn said into Poe’s shoulder, not really meaning it.

“I know.”

“Rey, you’re a jerk too, but he’s a bigger one since it was his idea. And you, sir, used poor BB-8 as an excuse.”

“I gave her a bone and an extra-long walk, I think she forgave me.”

“What about me?”

“Can I make it up to you with dinner?”

“It’s a start.”

“Hey, Finn?”  
“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you came.”


End file.
